Ne jamais se fier aux apparences
by JamesDarcy
Summary: UA : Les Potter ont survécu, mais pas Sirius. Il a laissé son fils derrière lui. Voici la vie du fils de Sirius. Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J. K. Rowling... EN PAUSE
1. Chap1:Je m'appelle Gabriel Sirius Potter

Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle Gabriel Sirius Potter, enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

C'était le 19 juillet, jour des plus ordinaires chez les Potter. Dans 12 jours, leur petit chérubin Harry aurait 11 ans. James Potter et Lily Potter discutaient tranquillement des cadeaux du petit ange autours de la table du petit déjeuner pendant que, derrière eux, un grand garçon brun s'activait aux fourneaux. Gabriel Potter, petit frère adoptif du Survivant, aurait 11 ans ce soir à minuit, mais personne ne se souciait de lui, le monstre, l'anormal, l'erreur... James lui répétait sans cesse qu'il ne servait à rien sauf à satisfaire son fils. Depuis tout petit il devait préparer le petit déjeuner du grand Harry, il devait se lever tous les jours à 5h du matin pour nettoyer et ranger la maison et faire tout ce que lui demander les Potter, sous peine d'une sévère sanction.

Le manoir des Potter était une très grande et très vielle bâtisse en pierre qui regorgeait de secrets. Gabriel adorait aller dans le grenier car il y trouvait plein de livre sur la magie qu'il pouvait lire en paix. En effet James lui avait interdit de faire de la magie ou même de lire des livres traitant de la théorie. Mais ce que James ignorait ne pouvais pas faire de mal. La nuit quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des punitions ou quand les Potter partaient sans lui, il venait dans cette grande pièce et lisait tous les anciens ouvrages. Sa préférence allait pour les potions et les DCFM. Il connaissait déjà par cœur, les livres de 1er, 2ème et 3ème années. Il n'avait jamais trouvé les autres. Il avait aussi lui bon nombre d'histoire sur Poudlard et il espérait vraiment y aller même s'il doutait fort que James le laisse faire.

Toute la journée, il dût s'occuper du jardin pendant que son frère faisait du balai volant. Le soir après un rapide repas, il partit dans sa chambre située juste à côté du grenier sous les combles. Il faisait une chaleur de plomb car le soleil d'été tapait particulièrement fort cette année. Épuisé, il s'endormie quand même rapidement mais lorsque minuit sonna, il sentit une forte douleur le traverser de part en part. La sensation s'intensifia encore et il retint un hurlement de terreur. Lorsqu'enfin la douleur s'arrêta, il ouvrit les yeux et il vit une lettre flotter au dessus de son bureau dans une douce lumière blanche. Étonné et quelque peu terrifié, la curiosité l'emporta quand même et il se leva doucement en grimaçant pour attraper la lettre :

Mon cher fils,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que tu vis chez James et Lily. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te voir grandir mais saches que c'est pour te protéger que je t'ai confié au Potter.

Je vais maintenant t'expliquer toute l'histoire :James, Peter, Remus et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais lorsque nous avons finis nos études, Voldemort menaçait le monde sorcier. Nous sommes alors devenus des Aurors. C'est pendant un voyage en Russie que j'ai rencontré ta mère Hélèna. Nous nous aimions mais elle appartenait au peuple des Ombres (des vampires) et moi j'étais un simple sorcier. Nos deux peuples n'étaient pas en bon terme, il était donc impossible pour nous de nous marier. Je suis donc rentré en Angleterre tout en lui ayant promis qu'à la fin de la guerre, je lui reviendrais pour l'épouser.

12 mois plus tard, elle est apparue dans mon salon, tenant dans ses bras un petit paquet de lange : toi. Ce jour là ma vie a basculé, elle avait enfin trouvé un sens. Hélèna était menacée et te garder avec elle mettait ta vie en danger, c'est pourquoi je t'ai gardé avec moi.

Tu avais 5 mois quand je suis devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter, Voldemort voulait les tuer. Je t'ai alors confié à ton parrain James pour te protéger avec eux. …

Aujourd'hui tu as 11 ans et tu as dut recevoir une partie de ton héritage vampirique. Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas lorsque tu te regardera dans un miroir, le changement physique est normal. Tu recevras la deuxième partie de l'héritage vampirique de ta mère et mon héritage lorsque tu auras 15 ans.

Surtout ne parle à personne de cet héritage, pas même à James et Lily. Ils ne savent pas qui était ta mère mais ils savent que tu es un hybride. Tu es puissant mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ne laisse personne te faire croire que tu es mauvais ou que tu es anormal ! Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tout comme ta mère.

Sirius Black

Ps: Ta mère t'avait appelé Orion mais j'ai dis au Potter de te rebaptiser si je mourrai. En revanche tu peux rependre ton prénom et ton nom si tu le souhaite personne ne pourra t'en empêcher. Pour cela il faudra juste montrer que tu peux porter le contenu des deux boîtes. La boîte noir vient de moi et la rouge de ta mère.

Gabriel fut très secoué par cette lettre : James lui avait toujours répété que ses parents l'avaient abandonné car c'était un monstre et qu'ils avaient honte. Après une longue réflexion, il prit la première boîte, la noire, et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une chevalière en argent, dessus était gravé en relief le blason des Black et la devise familiale « Toujours pur ». La bague était a coupée le souffle. Instinctivement, il l'a mis à l'annulaire gauche. Il pensait qu'elle serait trop grande mais la chevalière s'ajusta parfaitement à son doigt et émis un petit halo blanc. En faisant ce geste qui lui parut si naturel, il comprit qu'il avait pris ça décision : adieux Gabriel Sirius Potter, bonjour Orion Sirius Black. Puis d'un geste vif, il se saisit de la boîte rouge et l'ouvrit : il trouva un deuxième chevalière, en argent aussi, mais avec un blason inconnu. Les écritures devaient être russe car il n'arriva pas à les lire. Il choisit de la porter à l'auriculaire gauche car il ne savait pas si sa mère était toujours vivante ou pas. Tout comme celle des Black, la chevalière s'ajusta parfaitement à son doigt mais elle émit un halo rouge sang.

Fière de sa décision et heureux de ces cadeaux, il s'endormit, complètement exténué par sa transformation, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, James et Lily lisaient et relisaient une étrange lettre apparue vers minuit et qui les avaient réveillé en sursaut. Ils ne savaient quoi penser, bien sûr il savait qu'un jour viendrait où le petit morveux allait apprendre la vérité mais ils pensaient que ce serait plus tard. Et puis ils ne comprenaient pas ce que leur ex-meilleur ami voulait dire par changement physique et pour la première fois, ils eurent vraiment peur. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien de la mère de jeune garçon mis à part qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'aimaient pas le garçon, ils détestaient les créatures magiques qui avaient lâchement abandonné les sorciers pendant la Grande Guerre et ils trouvaient que les hybrides étaient des êtres contre-nature. Ils décidèrent qu'ils contacteraient Dumbledore, il saura quoi faire. C'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'ils se rendormirent légèrement inquiets...


	2. Chap2:Une nouvelle identité

**Réponse aux reviews : Lyxie, lucia-kun et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette modeste fanfiction. Pour répondre aux différentes questions : Harry et Orion entretiendront des rapports plutôt conflictuel mais Harry ne sera pas un Dudley Dursley 2. « Lily et James méchants, sans cœur? » il faudra voir après tout le titre de la fic est « Ne jamais se fier aux apparences ». Pour l'instant Remus n'apparaitra que par petite touche donc impossible de savoir s'il sera méchant ou pas… Quand au prénom Gabriel je l'adore mais dans la famille Black c'est plus des noms d'étoiles d'où le Orion...**

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle identité

Il était 5h lorsque Orion, anciennement Gabriel, se réveilla. Il partit vers la salle de bain pour se laver avant de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la glace, il ne put retenir un petit cri. Devant lui, le miroir lui renvoyait une image d'un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas : assez grand, la peau très pâle comme de la porcelaine, un œil bleu ciel et l'autre or, de long cheveux brun foncé parsemé de mèches bleus pétroles qui lui tombaient jusqu'entre les omoplates. Il resta un moment à se détailler, peu habitué à cette apparence. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était plus musclé qu'avant et lorsqu'il se déshabilla, il vit un tatouage en forme de serpent sur son bras.

Lorsqu'il le toucha, le serpent se mit à bouger, puis à luire et enfin plus rien. Le jeune homme fut assez déboussolé mais surtout il eut très peur : James et Lily n'aimaient pas les serpents et il avait déjà été très sévèrement puni car il s'était approché d'une petit couleuvre perdue et blessé. C'était de loin la pire punition qu'il ait eue de toute sa vie, il n'avait alors que 6ans mais pendant 2 jours il avait été dans un état pitoyable. Le seul fait de se souvenir déclencha un long frisson d'angoisse. Le fait qu'il ait un tatouage comme celui-là allait surement lui entrainer des ennuies surtout qu'il ne portait que des t-shirts. Alors comme si le tatouage avait lui dans ses pensées, il se déplaça tout doucement pour aller vers son nombril. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement et il alla se doucher rapidement. Il enfila un t-shirt noir, un short en jean délavé et ses vielles converses puis il descendit dans la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuner.

Il était 7h lorsque James pénétra dans la cuisine. Il poussa alors un cri de surprise en voyant son « fils » adoptif au fourneau. Lily accouru aussitôt et elle resta bouche bée à côté de son mari. Le jeune homme se retourna comme si de rien n'était et commença à servir les pancakes, fraîchement préparé. James regarda Lily, qui hocha gravement la tête, et commença à parler d'une voix rauque:

« Gabriel, nous devons avoir une discussion. Viens avec nous dans le salon. »

A l'entente de son prénom le garçon se tendit, il hocha la tête, posa sa poêle, et suivit les deux adultes dans un petit salon. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, il s'approcha des Potter qui s'étaient déjà installés sur le canapé, il préféra restait debout devant eux. Lily attaqua :

« - Gabriel, nous avons reçut une lettre qui nous expliquait que tu allais enfin connaître la vérité. Nous aimerions savoir ce que tu as appris.

\- Effectivement, j'ai reçut une lettre de mon père, qui m'expliquait toute la vérité, la vraie vérité. Il n'a pas choisit de m'abandonner, il n'avait pas le choix, il m'aimait et voulait me protéger. Il m'a dit que je m'appelle Orion et que je suis un Black, que de ce fait j'ai le droit de prétendre à mon héritage et surtout que vous ne pouvez m'interdire de rependre mon nom et mon prénom. »

James était devenu très pâle tout comme Lily qui se sentait très mal à l'aise, cependant James pris une voix douce et mielleuse pour demander :

« - Et tu ne sais rien sur ta mère ?

\- Non, mon père ne m'a rien dit » mentit avec aplomb Orion.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas nous irons faire les papiers pour que tu retrouves officiellement ton nom et ton prénom cet après-midi. Puis nous passerons à Gringotts, pour que tu demandes ton héritage » termina Lily véritablement soulagée

« - Comme vous voudrez. »

Orion retourna à la cuisine pour finir sa tâche pendant que les deux adultes conversaient :

« - Crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser reprendre le nom des Black. C'est une famille de mangemort après tout, il pourrait devenir comme eux et tuer notre petit Harry. Je te rappelle que d'après la prophétie entière, ils doivent se tuer, Dumbledore a été formel là dessus… » s'inquiéta Lily

« - Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore le surveillera et l'empêchera de sortir du droit chemin. Considérons ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire et puis cela permettra à Dumbledore de le manipuler plus facilement car il aura ainsi confiance en nous.

\- Tu as raison comme toujours… »

James sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Dans la cuisine, Orion réfléchissait, c'était trop facile, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de batailler pour qu'ils acceptent de le faire reconnaitre en temps de Black. Il allait devoir se méfier, leur attitude n'était pas normale. Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit, il soupira, le Survivant était réveillé et il dévalait les escaliers pour venir prendre son petit déjeuner. La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon avec des cheveux brun en bataille, de grands yeux vert émeraude caché par des lunettes rondes. Sur son front on pouvait voir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, symbole de la défaite du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Les yeux vert cherchèrent les deux adultes et ne les trouvant pas il fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur le seul être humain de la pièce. Alors il poussa un cri de surprise. Ses parents arrivèrent en courant pendant qu'Orion se retournait prenant enfin conscience du bazar autours de lui. Harry cria alors à son père :

« - Papa ! Papa ! Gabriel a changé ! Il a fait de la magie sans autorisation !

\- Harry, calme toi mon ange. Nous allons tout t'expliquer viens mon cœur » dit doucement Lily en prenant le garçon par la main.

« - Toi aussi » dit James d'un ton sec en s'adressant à Orion.

Lorsque toute la famille fut dans le salon, Lily tenta d'expliquer la situation à son petit garçon :

« - Harry chéri, Gabriel n'est pas ton frère. Quand il était petit nous l'avons trouvé devant notre porte et nous avons décidé de la garder pour que tu ais quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Hier soir, nous avons appris qui était son père et qu'il avait un puissant sortilège qui avait changé son apparence. Donc Papa a gentiment accepté de le libérer de ce sort. Maintenant celui que tu vois devant toi est le vrai garçon, il s'appelle Orion. Maintenant tu devras l'appeler comme ça mais sinon rien ne change. Tu me comprend chéri ?

\- Oui » répondit le petit garçon qui visiblement faisait un véritable effort de réflexion.

« - Pour te faire oublier toutes ces émotions, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse pour t'acheter un nouveau balai d'accord ?

\- Ouuuuiiii ! » lança Harry en sautant de joie.

Orion n'en revenait pas … Lily avait mentit sans aucune honte à son fils faisant passer James pour un héros. Enfin il n'allait pas se plaindre dans quelques heures il n'aurait plus aucun lien avec cette famille.

La matinée passa à toute vitesse pour Orion et très lentement pour Harry. Mais c'était enfin l'heure t'en attendu pour les deux garçons. Il avait été décidé que James irait avec Orion au ministère pour les formulaires et à Gringotts pendant que Lily et Harry iraient choisir le nouveau balai du petit garçon. Ils se rejoindraient tous au magasin de glace de Florian Fortarôme. James et Orion transplanèrent directement devant le ministère et jamais le jeune Black ne s'était sentit aussi excité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le service administratif du Magenmagot. Un jeune employé, à l'air pressé, les reçut et demanda l'objet de la visite, Orion répondit d'un ton assuré :

« - Je souhaite rependre mon prénom et mon nom de naissance.

\- Quels sont-ils ?

\- Orion Gabriel Black »

L'employé faillit s'étouffait et il répondit :

« - Jeune homme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des plaisanteries. Monsieur Potter je vous serai grès de raccompagner ce petit imposteur, mon temps est précieux. »

Avant que James ait put répondre, le dit imposteur demanda d'une voix dure :

« - Connaissez vous les armoiries de la famille Black ?

\- Bien sûr

\- Vous savez aussi que les chevalières des familles de sang-pur ne peuvent être portait que par un héritier mâle ?

\- Oui mais venez en au fait s'il vous plaît ! » s'énervant le vieil homme

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon lui montra son annulaire gauche. Aussitôt, l'employé blêmit et s'inclina profondément avant de reprendre:

« - Pardonnez moi monsieur Black pour mon comportement. Je vais chercher les papiers et essayer de retrouver votre acte de naissance. Quand êtes vous naît ?

\- Le 20 juillet 1980, je suis né en Russie mais j'ai été confié à mon père 3 mois après ma naissance.

\- Il me faudrait le nom de votre mère s'il vous plaît.

\- Inconnu…

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas vous rappelez de douloureux souvenirs

\- Ils ne sont pas douloureux puisqu'ils sont inexistants… Maintenant j'aimerai le papier s'il vous plaît. »

L'employé disparut pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains trois parchemins et une copie de son acte de naissance. Il les tendit à Orion qui les lut attentivement avant de les compléter et de les signer. Il garda une copie, qu'il mettrait dans son coffre à la banque tandis que l'homme envoyait les deux autres aux archives.

James sortit enfin de ses réflexions et demanda des papiers pour être le tuteur légal du gamin qui grimaça. Puis quand tout fut réglé, ils transplanèrent devant Gringotts. Le gobelin qui les reçut n'était guère aimable jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom Black. Aussitôt il fut très serviable et il aida le jeune héritier à régler les différentes questions au sujet de son héritage. Il donna au jeune homme une carte qui marchera dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu et mis son acte de naissance à l'abri. James avait laissé le garçon seul avec le petit être répugnant, il devait absolument lui aussi régler des affaires important avec son gobelin. Quand enfin toutes ces questions furent traitées James et Orion rejoignirent Lily et Harry devant le marchand de glace. Le jeune héritier trouvait le silence de James étrange mais il ne montra rien, il était passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. La journée se finie dans la bonne humeur générale chose rare qu'Orion n'avait jamais connu. Il se coucha ce soir là véritablement heureux, inconscient de la colère de Dumbledore qui lisait la lettre des Potter…


	3. Chap3:Une fête d'anniversaire surprenant

**Merci beaucoup Lyxie, ta review m'a fait vraiment plaisir j'espère que tu aimera se nouveau chapitre :)**

Chapitre 3 : Une fête d'anniversaire surprenante.

Aujourd'hui c'était le 31 juillet, jour de la naissance du Survivant. Orion s'était levé encore plus tôt que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire vers 3h, pour que tout soit prêt à temps. En effet, beaucoup de monde était attendu pour 11h et il fallait absolument que tout soit prêt et qu'il soit lavé et bien habillé. Pour l'occasion, Lily lui avait donné une chemise blanche et un jean noir ainsi que des chaussures de ville dans un meilleur état que ses converses. Elle lui avait aussi ordonné d'attacher ses cheveux, il avait donc fait une rapide tresse mais il savait qu'il allait devoir la recommencer correctement. Il prépara le déjeuner avec application et lorsqu'il eut fini le gâteau il était 10h30. Il remonta en vitesse vers sa mini-salle d'eau pour se doucher et enfiler ses nouveaux habits.

Il entra dans le salon à 11h pile et se plaça vers Lily, légèrement en retrait. Le 1er invité ne tarda pas à arriver : il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'Albus Dumbledore. Il souhaita un joyeux anniversaire au petit Harry, donna une poignée de main à James et fit la bise à Lily. Il se tourna alors vers ce qu'il considéré comme une monstruosité et il ne pût contenir son expression de surprise. Le gosse avait vraiment changé ! Il se reprit bien vite et il lui lança juste un bonjour dédaigneux, le jeune garçon hocha juste la tête avec un air supérieur. Dumbledore n'en revenait pas ! Mais personne n'eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit car les autres invités arrivaient déjà. Il y avait Remus Lupin avec sa femme Nymphadora et leur fils Ted. Alastor Maugrey dit Fol-œil, et tout un tas d'Aurors. Le balai était incessant et bien que tous étaient chaleureux avec les Potter, ils se comportaient tous comme si Orion n'existait pas. Il était midi lorsque les derniers invités arrivèrent. Tout le monde passa à table dans la bonne humeur générale, personne ne remarqua l'absence du jeune Black qui maintenant qu'il avait salué les invités pouvait se retirer dans sa chambre. Il monta rapidement dans le grenier et commença un livre qui traitait des animagi. Ce livre était vraiment passionnant et il était vraiment impatient d'aller à Poudlard pour pouvoir commencer à essayer de se transformer. Il était 14h quand il entendit les chaises de la salle à manger racler le sol, il descendit rapidement et s'intégra comme si de rien n'était au groupe qui allait dans le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que d'habitude, après tout on a pas 11 ans tous les jours. Une fois tous les cadeaux déballés, Dumbledore demanda le silence et commença :

« - Harry, aujourd'hui tu as 11 ans c'est un âge important dans notre monde. J'ai donc tenu à te remettre ta lettre en main propre. »

Il tendit alors une lettre au jeune garçon qui hurla de joie tandis qu'Orion contenait sa jalousie. Alors Dumbledore se tourna lentement vers lui et lui tendit un bout de papier en lui disant d'une voix froide :

« - Je ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite jeune homme.

\- Merci, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne ferai rien d'illégale.

\- J'exige que tu sois comme transparent, inexistant compris ? Pas de scandale ! Et tu dois me vouvoyer ! »

Orion hocha la tête, il avait tellement hâte. Puis Dumbledore demanda à James et Orion de le suivre dans une pièce plus isolée. Aussitôt le Survivant hurla :

« - Pourquoi lui et pas moi ! Il n'est rien tandis que je suis le Survivant ! C'est pas juste je veux venir !

\- Mon chérie, tu ne préfères pas jouer avec tes nouveaux jouets plutôt parce que tu sais ça ne va pas être drôle ce qu'ils vont faire. Dumbledore veut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sort sur Orion » tenta d'expliquer Lily

Après une intense réflexion, Harry préféra rester dans le salon jouer. Orion était un peu inquiet, il n'aimait pas rester seul avec juste James et le directeur de Poudlard. Quand il y fermait la porte, Dumbledore attaqua tout de suite :

«- Pour éviter que tu fasses des bêtises nous allons brider ta magie.

\- NON ! »

Quelques secondes après que la porte se soit fermée, on entendit un grand cri suivit d'une forte explosion…

Orion était couché dans son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il pensait sans cesse à cette journée catastrophique… Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait… Enfin mis à part l'appeler Dumby et une ou deux fois lui avoir manger tous ses bonbons au citron mais c'est tout… Et puis pourquoi James et Lily ont l'air d'avoir peur de lui ? Et c'est quoi cette prophétie dont tout le monde parle ? Et puis pourquoi Dumby a lancé un sort aux Potter ? Trop de question tournées dans sa tête, il aurait beaucoup aimé faire un tour dehors mais il était consigné dans sa chambre… Quelques minutes plus tard, comme un écho à ses pensées, il entendit la serrure se déverrouiller et vit… Harry sur le pas de sa porte… Il avait l'air anxieux et se tordait les mains. La surprise passait le jeune Black demanda d'une voix un peu sèche :

« - Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'être ami avec Gabriel mais personne ne m'a interdit de l'être avec Orion… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais jouer avec moi en bas… Mes parents dorment et la salle de jeu est insonorisée…Enfin je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, j'ai jamais été très gentils avec toi mais Dumbledore m'avait dit de jamais, au grand jamais te faire confiance mais après l'explosion de cette après midi, je pense que c'est lui qui es dangereux. Tu sais des fois j'arrive à faire de la magie et cette après midi, j'ai pensé très fort que je voulais écouter ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce et j'ai réussis, j'ai écouté tout… Et je veux vraiment être ton ami parce que ce n'est pas toi qui es méchant… Excuse moi pour c'est 11 années. » Pendant tout la tirade, il avait fermé les yeux pour se donner plus de courage. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, et il risquait de faire punir Orion si on le trouvait ici mais il voulait vraiment s'excuser. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Orion avec une expression choquée sur le visage, il rigola mentalement, il n'avait jamais vu son « frère » sans son masque.

Orion analysa les paroles du jeune Potter, il sentait qu'elles étaient sincères mais beaucoup de questions s'étaient rajoutée à la longue liste qu'il avait déjà commencé de faire. Il leva enfin les yeux vers le petit garçon qui attendait anxieusement une réponse, et il dit :

« - Je… J'aimerai bien mais tu risques d'avoir des problèmes…

\- A partir de septembre, nous serons à Poudlard, il n'y a que papa qui travaille là bas et ca ne sera pas trop dur de le berner. On aura juste à faire comme si on se détesté quand il y a du monde, comme ça ils n'y verront que du feu, et quand il n'y a personne on pourra se comporter en amis et puis le château est grand donc on trouvera bien un endroit… En plus j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère…

\- OK... Allons jouer en bas … p'tit frère »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et il commença à descendre. Orion sourit lui aussi, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais il avait toujours eu envie de protéger Harry car au fond il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute…


	4. Chap4:La répartition

Chapitre 4 : La répartition

Le mois d'août était passé très rapidement, la nouvelle complicité entre les deux « frères » était bien restée secrète, personne ne soupçonné que chaque nuit ils allaient jouer ensemble ou bien qu'Orion lisait un livre à Harry ou même qu'ils dormaient ensemble après avoir discuté jusqu'au petit matin. Orion était heureux même si James se conduisait plus durement avec lui… Deux semaines avant la rentrée, ils étaient allés faire les courses de rentrée. Orion possédant son propre argent, il avait put s'acheter ce qui lui faisait plaisir et pour que ses tuteurs ne puissent rien dire, Harry avait fait un caprice en disant qu'il ne voulait pas être vu en compagnie d'Orion. Au début, il avait été convenu que Lily resterai avec Harry et que James irai avec le jeune Black mais Harry avait tellement pleuré et hurlait si fort que finalement ses parents avaient cédé : Orion ferait ses courses seul. Ce dernier était vraiment reconnaissant, car James et Lily avaient décidé de l'empêcher de s'acheter de nouveau habit, des livres neufs et autres choses qui serai mieux que celles de leur fils. Orion avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir un animal. Ils avaient finalement accepté à la condition sine quo non qu'ils ne soient pas déranger et qu'Orion s'en occupe. Orion avait adoré faire ses courses seul, il avait put se faire plaisir bien que la liste soit très claire :

COLLÈGE POUDLARD—ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), par Miranda Fauconnette

Histoire de la magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac  
Magie théorique, par Adalbert Lasornette  
Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, par Emeric G . Changé Mille herbes et champignons magiques, par Phyllida Augirolle  
Potions magiques, par Arsenius Beaulitron  
Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, par Norbert Dragonneau  
Forces obscures: comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2) 1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal  
1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre  
Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la ménagerie, il était tombé sous le charme d'un magnifique chaton : entièrement noir avec de grand yeux vert. Aussitôt il l'avait aimé, il s'était approché de la cage et l'avait caressé. Le chaton ronronné quand le vendeur était venu le voir en lui disant de faire attention que c'était un animal sauvage… Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et quand le jeune homme lui demanda son prix, il décida de lui offrir : personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'approcher. Orion prit alors tout ce qu'il fallait pour le chaton et se rendit vers le magasin d'Ollivander où il devait rejoindre les Potter. Quand il entra Harry venait juste de trouver sa baguette. Les Potter ne dirent rien au sujet de chaton mais ils grimacèrent légèrement, ils auraient préféré une chouette comme celle de leur fils. Orion eut du mal à trouver sa baguette, d'après le vendeur elle était aussi unique que celle d'Harry mais dans un autre genre : 29,5 cm en pin avec un crin de sombral entremêlé à une plume de phénix.

Il était dans le Poudlard Express depuis maintenant 30 minutes, Harry l'avait abandonné pour rejoindre un compartiment éloigné du sien sous ordre de son père. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon blond platine, avec un air aristocratique, qui lui demanda :

« - La place est libre ? »

Orion hocha la tête et le blond s'avança dans le wagon suivit de deux autres garçons : l'un était métisse, avec des cheveux brun et plutôt baraqué, l'autre était pâle comme de la porcelaine avec des cheveux noir ébènes où s'entrecoupé des mèches plus clair tirant presque sur le blond. Le garçon qui avait parlé, reprit :

« - Je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Je te présente Blaise Zabini (il montra le métisse) et Valentin Snape (le brun avec des mèches).

\- Black, Orion Black. »

Les 3 garçons furent surpris, très surpris si bien que même Malefoy n'arriva pas à caché cette surprise, lui qui portant était si froid et distant, qui dissimulé si bien ses émotions. Il se promit d'enquêter pour savoir pourquoi ce garçon portait le même nom de famille que sa mère. Le trajet se déroula sans surprise, Orion aimait beaucoup la compagnie des 3 autres garçons, ils parlèrent beaucoup mais Orion ne révéla presque rien de lui. Quand il avait entendu les noms de famille des garçons, il avait aussitôt compris qu'ils faisaient parti de l'aristocratie. Il avait lui un livre sur les grandes familles de sang-pur, d'ailleurs la sienne en faisait partie, et il était même apparenté avec les Malefoy. Il avait donc décidé pendant les vacances d'étudier le comportement que devait avoir un noble de sang-pur.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare, assez tard le soir. Et quand ils descendirent du train, ils entendirent une grosse voix, les appeler, il s'agissait d'Hagrid. Orion le connaissait bien, il accompagnait souvent Dumbledore. Le géant rassembla les 1ère année et les conduisit sur un étroit chemin qui débouchait sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

« -Pas plus de quatre par barque » lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

Orion, Draco, Blaise et Valentin partagèrent la même barque. Orion vit son petit frère dans une autre barque avec un garçon aux cheveux roux, un garçon un peu rondelet assez maladroit et une fille aux cheveux brun emmêlés. Il sourit, Harry avait réussit à se faire des amis.

« -Tout le monde est casé ? » cria Hagrid qui était lui-même monté dans un bateau. « Alors, EN AVANT ! »

D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise. Orion et Harry pensèrent en même temps qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de si grandiose.

Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.

« -Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Hagrid. Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier. Orion et Harry soupirèrent c'était la directrice adjointe…

« - Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

\- Merci, Hagrid, » dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez- moi en silence. »

Elle quitta la salle. Orion commençait à stresser un peu, il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait cette cérémonie, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que James voulait absolument qu'il aille à Gryffondor. Il lui avait dit que tous les Potter y avait été ainsi que son père et qu'il serait très mal vu que le frère adoptif du Survivant, élevé dans la pure tradition gryffondorienne soit répartit autre part. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, on les fit rentrer dans une immense salle. Elle était à la fois étrange et merveilleuse. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table. Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Puis elle installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Soudain le chapeau se mit à chanter :

« Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! »

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Orion soupira de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas à Draco qui lui fit un petit sourire moqueur. En effet, dans le train, il s'était amusé à faire peur à Orion en lui disant qu'ils allaient devoir se battre en duel pour gagner leur place dans les différentes maisons.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« - Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah ! »

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

« - POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria le chapeau après un court instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle.

Orion savait que son tour allait venir très tôt puis que les élèves étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique. Comme un écho à cette pensée il entendit :

« - Black, Orion ! »

Il s'avança fièrement sur l'estrade, s'installa sur le tabouret la tête haute. Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, il eut le temps de voir des têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder. Il entendit alors une voix :

« - Hum… Ainsi donc Sirius a eu un fils, et pas avec n'importe qui, avec cette chère Hélèna… Je vois que tu as hérité du caractère de ta mère, tu sais exactement ce que tu veux mais tu as aussi le même courage que ton père… Le choix va être difficile, tu en connais beaucoup plus que la plupart des élèves de 1ère année… Peut être Serdaigle… Non, tu es aussi quelqu'un de très gentil et loyal… Poufsouffle… Mais tu as également beaucoup de courage… Gryffondor peut être…

\- S'il-vous-plaît pas Gryffondor !

\- Et pourquoi mon petit ?

\- Jam... euh... mon beau-père veut que j'y aille mais moi non, je veux qu'on arrête de toujours essayer de me contrôler !

\- Ton père était comme toi, toujours à défier sa famille et l'autorité, il n'aimait pas sentir des chaînes autours de lui...Revenons à ton cas, tu pourrais aller dans n'importe quelle maison mais puisque tu es sûr de toi ce sera donc … SERPENTARD »

La salle resta muette, jamais une répartition n'avait été aussi longue, quand enfin la salle reprit ses esprits, les Serpentard applaudirent très fort. Orion jeta un coup d'œil à James, qui était assit à la table des professeurs. Il était dans une rage noir, tout comme Dumbledore.

La répartition continua. Brocklehurst, Mandy fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Orion remarqua qu'Harry commençait à vraiment paniquer et il se désola de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« - Granger, Hermione ! »  
La jeune fille, qu'Orion reconnu comme celle de la barque, courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

« - GRYFFONDOR ! » cria le chapeau.

Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malefoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:

« - SERPENTARD ! »

La mine satisfaite, Malefoy alla rejoindre Orion. Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux. Enfin Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...

\- Harry Potter !  
Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Orion s'y était attendu et il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas ça mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ça le frustrait.

Le choixpeau mis du temps à se décider là aussi, comme quoi même s'ils n'étaient que des frères adoptifs, ils partageaient des caractéristiques. Puis le chapeau cria :

« - GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry était visiblement heureux et il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre la table des rouge et or. Puis le professeur continua et enfin on arriva aux « S »

« - Snape, Valentin ! »

La encore des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Le professeur de potion avait donc un fils ! Sans surprise, il fut répartit chez les serpents. Le garçon roux, qui s'appelait Ronald Weasley et qu'Orion avait vu avec Harry, le rejoignit chez les griffons et Zabini vint grossir les rangs des Serpentards.

Après le repas, le directeur fit un discourt sur l'importance de suivre les règles puis les premières années furent emmener dans leurs dortoirs par les préfets. Draco, Blaise, Valentin et Orion tombèrent comme des mouches dans leur lits, ils étaient heureux : ils partageaient la même chambre.

Pendant ce temps, beaucoup d'adultes se posaient des questions. Le professeur Snape n'arrivait pas à dormir, quand il avait entendu le nom Black, il avait cru rêver. Il connaissait très bien la famille de Narcissia Malefoy née Black, mais il ne connaissait personne qui avait un fils de 11 ans. Puis quand il l'avait regardé monté sur l'estrade, il avait compris : c'était le rejeton de Sirius Black ! Il avait vraiment été surpris mais le pire c'était que le morveux était dans sa maison ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire de sa scolarité un enfer avant qu'il ne fasse comme son père. Après tout, il a été élevé chez les Potter… D'ailleurs une question restait sans réponse pourquoi était il chez les vert et argent alors qu'il avait été élevé par des rouge et or ? Severus se promis de tout faire pour que le jeune Black et le jeune Potter comprennent qu'avec lui il ne serait pas facile de briser les règles. Il se frotta le main et partit se coucher. Dumbledore ne dormait pas non plus, il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, en maudissant ce fichu chapeau magique, qui avait mis le petit monstre chez les Serpents et en se demandant comment il allait faire pour le manipulait maintenant…


	5. Chap5:1er cours et 1ere punitions

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère vous vous appréciez ce nouveau chapitre !**

Chapitre 5 : 1er cours et 1ère punitions

Orion se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin là, l'habitude prise chez les Potter n'était pas prête de passer. Il regarda son réveille : 5h. Il décida d'aller se préparer, silencieusement, il sortit de son lit, pris des habits et partit dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace, ses cheveux avaient encore poussé pendant les vacances et il s'était encore musclé un peu. Il prit une longue douche, heureux de pouvoir enfin passer plus de 5 minutes sous l'eau chaude. Il sortit au bout d'une demi-heure. Il se sécha le corps et les cheveux, son tatouage serpent, qu'il avait appelé Zmeya, s'amusait en se déplaçant le long des jambes du garçon. Pendant les vacances, il avait découvert que ce tatouage était bien plus qu'un simple tatouage sorcier, lorsqu'il aurait atteint l'âge de raison magique, 15 ans, il sera considéré comme un mage assassin. Le serpent en est le symbole, il lui permettra de contrôler ce don et de le faire reconnaître. En attendant Orion pouvait lui parler et lui donner des ordres. Aujourd'hui le serpent décida de se mettre dans son cou. Orion passa un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise vert émeraude qu'il laissa légèrement ouverte sur le devant et ses nouvelles converses noires à lacet vers. Chez le Potter, le vert était une couleur interdite, malgré que Lily et Harry aient les yeux verts, c'est pourquoi il profita d'être à Poudlard pour en porter. Personne ne pourra rien lui faire ici, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il décida ensuite de se coiffer. Après avoir démêlé et séché ses longs cheveux, il fit une grosse tresse. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il était 6h30, Draco, Blaise et Valentin étaient en train de se réveiller.

Pendant que ses amis se préparaient, avec de grands éclats de rire, Orion lisait son livre sur les animagi, il n'avait pas put résister à l'envie de l'emmener avec lui. Pour plus de sureté, il décida de jeter un sort qu'il avait lu, il permettait de transformer un objet en un autre et pour voir l'objet initial ou le retransformer il fallait dire une phrase. Dans le livre l'exemple était : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » et pour le cacher c'était : « méfait accompli ». Il trouvait l'idée bonne mais il préféra changer de phrase pour que si d'autres personnes connaissent le sort personne ne puisse rien trouver. Il transforma le livre en un livre de potion et décida que les phrases seraient : « Savoir dissimuler est le savoir des rois. » et « Je sais ». Il était 7h quand le petit groupe partit pour la grande salle. Au début, ils préférèrent attendre un groupe plus âgé, mais Orion leur dit qu'il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin, et en effet ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle sans encombre.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, les différents directeurs de maison passèrent dans les rangs pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Quand Severus arriva vers le groupe de son fils et de son filleul, il fut encore une fois surpris de les trouver en train de rire avec Orion. Valentin se raidit quand il vit son père approché, tandis que Draco et Blaise reprenaient une air sérieux et froid. Seul Orion décida de garder un petit sourire moqueur quand il vit le professeur s'approchait. Il avait entendu la sinistre réputation de la chauve-souris des cachots mais étrangement il n'avait pas peur, au contraire, il avait envie de tout faire pour que le professeur sort de ces gonds et perde ce sourire méprisant. Severus était quand même réputait pour son contrôle total tout comme Draco, Blaise et Valentin, ils avaient été éduqués dans la pure tradition et ils ne devaient pas montrer leurs émotions. Les pousser à exprimer des émotions était donc la mission que c'était fixé Orion.

Le professeur s'approcha et leur donna leurs emplois du temps. Avant de partir, il regarda Orion dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix à faire gelé l'enfer :

« - Monsieur Black, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de la maison Serpentard que je ne serai pas sévère avec vous. Vous avez intérêt à mieux vous comportez que votre traître de père. J'espère avoir été assez clair.

\- Très clair Professeur, mais bon je ne pense pas être comme mon père puisque j'ai fini à Serpentard… enfin je dois avoir quand même quelques points communs avec lui… Je me demande lesquels… Après tout je ne le connaît pas bien…»

La réponse n'était en rien insolente, mais le ton employé et la lueur de malice que Severus pouvait voir dans ces yeux si particuliers l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il comprit aussitôt qu'effectivement, Orion n'était pas Sirius, il n'était pas une tête brulée qui agissait sans réfléchir, mais qu'il allait être bien plus redoutable que son père. Il y avait de l'intelligence, de la ruse et du malice qui se voyait dans ses yeux. Le professeur poussa un grognement et continua la distribution.

Orion lut alors son emploi du temps :

Lundi : 8h-10h : double cours de potion avec les Gryffondors. Professeur Snape.

10h-11h : Histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigles. Professeur Binns.

11h-12h : DCFM avec les Gryffondors. Professeur Potter.

Pause déjeuner

13h-14h : Métamorphose avec les Gryffondors. Professeur McGonagall.

14h-15h : Enchantement avec les Poufsouffles. Professeur Flitwick.

Mardi : 8h-9h : cours de Potion.

9h-10h : Métamorphose.

10h-11h : Enchantement.

11h-12h : DCFM.

Pause déjeuner

13-14h : Botanique avec les Serdaigles. Professeur Chourave.

14h-15h : Histoire de la magie.

Mercredi : 8h-10h : double cours de métamorphose.

10h-12h : double cours de DCFM.

Pause déjeuner

13-15h : double cours d'enchantement

19-21h : Astronomie cours avec les Poufsouffles. Professeur Sinistra.

Jeudi : 8h-9h : Potion.

9h-10h : Enchantement.

10h-11h : Histoire de la magie

11h-12h : Métamorphose

Pause déjeuner

13-15h : vol sur balai. Cours commun à toutes les maisons. Professeur Bibine.

Vendredi : 8h-9h : Potion.

9h-11h : double cours de botanique.

11h-12h : DCFM.

Draco et Blaise grincèrent des dents, trop de cours avec les Griffons. Les 4 garçons recommencèrent à manger tranquillement tout en discutant de ce fichu emploi du temps.

8h allait bientôt sonnait, et le groupe se dépêcha d'aller dans les cachots, arriver en retard le premier jour était un mauvais choix stratégique. Lorsque la cloche sonna, ils étaient devant la porte. Snape les fit rentrer et chacun s'installa à une table, Draco avec Blaise et Valentin avec Orion. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se mélangèrent pas, à droite les serpents, à gauche les griffons. Severus allait commençait son cours, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant voir, un Harry encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et complétement essoufflé.

« - Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper à une porte Monsieur Potter ? Quand au retard, cela doit être génétique…

\- Désolé professeur, nous nous sommes perdu » intervient Hermione

« - Je ne m'adressais pas à vous Mademoiselle. A vos place maintenant et en silence. Ah oui j'oubliais, 10 points en moins, chacun, pour Gryffondors ainsi qu'une heure de retenue avec moi ce soir à 20h, histoire de vous apprendre la ponctualité. »

C'est sous les ricanements des Serpentard, et les grognements d'indignations des Gryffondors, qu'Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville s'installèrent dans le fond de la classe.

« - Bien commençons le cours. Qui peut me dire les ingrédients de la potion d'amnésie ? »

Hermione leva aussitôt la main mais le professeur ne la regarda pas et reprit :

« -Personne, comme c'est embêtant… »

Puis se tournant vers Orion qui était en grande discussion avec Valentin, pour que celui-ci accepte qu'il l'appelle Val, il déclara d'une voix sarcastique :

« - Monsieur Black puisse que vous n'écoutiez pas, c'est que vous devez déjà savoir la réponse, je vous écoute. »

Le principal concerné se tourna vers son professeur, lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :

« - Bien sûr professeur que je connais la réponse, il faut de l'eau du fleuve Léthé, des baies de gui, des brins de valériane et de l'ingrédient standard. »

Snape resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son élevé soit capable de répondre, il finit par reprendre contenance, sous le regard amusé du jeune insolent, et dit :

« - Pas mal Monsieur Black, 10 point en plus pour Serpentard. Bien les consignes de cette potion sont écrites au tableau. Le premier qui fait exploser son chaudron aura le droit à une semaine de colle avec moi. Je ne tolère ni les fainéants (il se tourna vers Orion), ni les incapables (il se tourna vers Harry). » Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'assit à son bureau et commença à corriger ses copies.

Au bout de 30 minutes, un terrible bruit se fit entendre, il releva la tête avec un sourire sadique et par pur réflexe regarda du côté des griffons. Il fut très étonné de les voir tous regarder de l'autre côté, sa surprise s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit son fils fou de rage devant un chaudron en cendre tandis que Draco, Blaise et Orion se tordaient de rire. Il s'approcha du quatuor et demanda d'une voix douce et menaçante, qui firent taire les rires d'un coup mais qui n'effaça pas le sourire de l'héritier Black :

« - Black ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Hé bien cher professeur vous allez passer une semaine entière avec votre fils tous les soirs. Surtout ne me remerciez pas pour ce si charmant cadeau !

\- Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes le responsable de l'explosion du chaudron de monsieur Snape ?

\- Moi ?! Non bien sûr que non ! C'est bien votre fils qui a malencontreusement échappé les baies dans sa potion alors qu'il restait encore 5 minutes avant de les incorporer. Le mélange est devenu instable, le fait que la table est bougée par inadvertance entraînant ainsi des secousses dans le mélange reste la véritable cause de l'explosion. »

Snape n'en revenait pas, comment un gosse de 11 ans pouvait connaître les effets de chaque geste sur une potion ! Il se reprit rapidement et recommença à questionner :

« - Pourquoi les baies sont-elles tombées dans ce chaudron avant l'heure ? Et pourquoi la table a-t-elle bougé ?

\- Lorsque je prépare une potion le fait de chanter m'aide à mieux me concentrer ainsi cela évite que je ne rate la potion et votre fils a été tellement choqué en entendant les paroles qu'il a tout fait tombé. Quand a la table, la tête qu'il faisait été si comique que je me suis écroulé de rire sur la table. »

Cette tirade avait été dite avec un sourire et un air d'ange qui malheureusement ne trompa pas Snape. Il se tourna vers son fils et demanda :

« - C'est vrai ? »

Ce dernier grommelât quelque chose où il comprit « a peu de chose près oui » et à bout de patience le froid professeur déclara :

« -Messieurs Black et Snape, vous aurez une semaine de colle avec moi, soyez ici à 20h chaque soir. Et j'enlève 10 points à Serpentard, chacun ».

Toute la classe resta choquée, Snape enlevant des points à sa maison et collant deux Serpentards dont son propre fils ! C'était le monde à l'envers. Ils n'étaient qu'en première année mais on leur avait longuement expliqué l'injustice du professeur de potion.

Tandis que le professeur retournait à son bureau en lançant un « le cours n'est pas fini », Orion se retournait vers Snape junior avec un air triomphant et lui chuchota :

« - J'ai gagné Val ! »

Le dénommé Val grogna un « espèce de tricheur » mais hocha quand même la tête. Orion était plutôt content, il avait certes eu une punition mais il avait gagné son pari, il lui restait plus que celui avec Draco…

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans heurte malgré le fait que James Potter, professeur contre les forces du mal essaya de lui faire payer l'affront fait à ses ordres mais le fils adoptifs déclara qu'il n'avait rien put faire, qu'il avait eu beau supplier le chapeau, ce dernier n'avait rien voulu entendre. La petite larme qui laissa couler fini de convaincre James de ne rien faire car il y avait des spectateurs et il savait que le directeur n'apprécierait pas qu'il se donne en spectacle. Le déjeuner passa dans un calme apparent aussi… Mais comme le dit l'expression moldue : c'est le calme avant la tempête… Juste avant de déjeuner, Harry et Orion s'étaient rejoins dans une salle de classe vide et ils en étaient ressortit avec un grand sourire, enfin surtout Orion. Il avait même déclaré à Draco qu'il était sûr de gagner.

L'heure de métamorphose commença dans le calme, le professeur McGonagall expliqua le principe du cours, les règles à suivre, puis comment changer une allumette en aiguille. Les exercices pratiques commencèrent et c'est à ce moment là que Draco décida de lancer un discret sort de confusion à un Gryffondor. Quand la prof arriva à sa hauteur et lui demanda de faire l'exercice, celui ci répond « oui vieille peau » et essaya par tous les moyens de faire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps car la sévère macGo qui avait enfin reprit ses esprits et cria :

« - Monsieur Finnigan ! Vous serez collé 1h ce soir avec Rusard et vous me ferez 50 cm sur le respect dû aux adultes. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour non respect d'un professeur et 5 point pour ne pas avoir réussit l'exercice. »

Pendant que Finnigan Seamus se faisait crier dessus, Draco avait lançait le « Finite incantatem » pour que ce dernier comprenne bien la punition puis il avait regardé Orion d'un air triomphant qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Cette dernière en fit part à Ron et Harry, aussitôt Harry lança un discret regard à Orion qui hocha tout aussi discrètement la tête, Ron regardait Malefoy et il ne s'aperçut de rien. Harry dit alors quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron, qui se tourna vers le jeune Black, celui-ci lui sourit d'un air malicieux avant de se tourner vers Draco, qui explosa de rire quand Orion eut fini sa phrase. C'en était trop pour Ron qui se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers Orion et essaya de le frapper en criant :

« - ESPÈCE DE PETIT CON PRÉTENTIEUX ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! Je suis le meilleur ami du Survivant ! Je suis un sang-pur ! Je suis intouchable ! Je n'suis pas un mangemort comme ta famille ! »

Orion évitait adroitement les plus gros des coups mais il en reçut un qui lui fit explosait la lèvre inférieure. Heureusement, le professeur fut très réactif et une main invisible mais puissante attrapa Ron qui décida enfin de se taire. Se fut alors au tours du professeur de hurlait :

« - Monsieur Weasley ! On ne se bat pas comme des chiffonniers ! Vous serez collé pendant une semaine avec Monsieur Rusard, vous me ferez 1 mètre de parchemin sur la citation « la violence n'est pas la bonne manière pour régler un conflit » et j'enlève 50point à Gryffondor. Maintenant excusez vous auprès de Monsieur Black

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commençait ! Il m'a insulté !

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Je n'ai même pas encore entendu sa voix, donc il est impossible qu'il vous ait insulté, et quand bien même il l'aurait fait, la violence n'est pas une réponse. D'ailleurs j'offre 5 point à Serpentard car Monsieur Black ne vous a pas frappé même si vous étiez en train de l'attaquer. Maintenant jeunes gens, assis en silence et vous me faites 30 cm sur la métamorphose d'un objet en un autre de même taille »

Orion se retourna vers Draco, et lui dit avec un sourire légèrement ensanglanté, « J'ai gagné ». Quand la cloche sonna, le quatuor sortit rapidement pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, Draco et Valentin boudaient toujours mais au fond d'eux, il admirait l'ingéniosité de leur camarade. Un peu avant le repas Orion s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Harry mais il ne vit pas qu'une étrange ombre noir le suivait…


	6. Chap6:complicité et provocation

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Désolé aussi du retard mais avec les révisions des concours pas eu le temps de finir correctement le chapitre avant aujourd'hui. Le prochain risque de prendre un peu de temps aussi pour l'instant je ne donne pas de date ça dépendra des révisions...**_

Chapitre 6 : complicité et provocation

La salle de classe était vieille et vraisemblablement inutilisé depuis très longtemps, elle se trouvait au sous-sol près des cachots. L'endroit était parfait pour un rendez-vous secret. Orion arriva en avance, il voulait vérifier que personne ne pourrait entendre sa conversation mais même pendant la fouille, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'observait dans un coin. Harry arriva légèrement en retard et essoufflé. Pour le taquinait son frère lui dit avec un beau sourire moqueur :

" - Alors Monsieur Potter, on ne sait pas arriver à l'heure à un rendez vous. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor !

\- Oh c'est bon Orion ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je me suis encore perdu, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est facile à trouver cette salle.

\- Petit frère c'est le principe d'un rendez vous secret, il faut pas que se soit facile à trouver ! Je te rappelle qu'on risque gros si le vieux fou découvre ce que l'on complote...

\- Je sais pas besoin de me le rappeler... Tiens en parlant de Dumbledore, tu avais raison ! Il essaye de me manipuler, il a chargé Ronald Weasley de me surveiller... Il lui a demandé de devenir mon meilleur ami, mon confident... Tu sais ça ne fait qu'une journée que je suis dans cette maison mais déjà tout le monde me voit comme une sorte de célébrité ! Personne n'est venu vers moi juste pour moi sauf cette fille Hermione Granger. C'est une née-moldue, elle ne me connaît pas et elle se fiche que je sois Harry Potter ! "

Orion sourit à le fin de ce discourt enflammé et il reprit :

"-Au faite, merci pour ton aide ! Grâce à toi j'ai gagné mon pari...

\- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir tout m'expliquer, y compris pourquoi le chaudron du fils d'un maître de potion à exploser et je veux la version officieuse, pas l'explication donnée à Snape !

\- Blaise, Draco et Valentin se connaissent depuis tout petit et ils s'appellent par leur surnom. J'ai donc créé des surnoms pour eux. Blaise a tout de suite accepté mais pas Draco et Valentin, ils n'aimaient pas du tout ceux que j'avais choisis. Snape qui est notre directeur de maison est arrivé pour nous donnait nos emploi du temps et il à fait un petit discourt assez sec à mon égard. Valentin et Draco m'ont alors expliqué qu'il fallait pas m'en faire parce que les Serpentards ne sont jamais punis très sévèrement avec lui et qu'il n'enlève pas de point à sa maison. J'ai donc parié avec Valentin que j'arriverai à faire coller et enlever des points à un Serpentard. D'où l'explosion en potion. Avec Draco le pari était de faire perdre le plus de point à Gryffondor sans se faire prendre.

Harry, soudainement très curieux, demanda avec un air malicieux :

\- c'est quoi leurs surnoms ?

\- Pour Valentin c'est Valinou et pour Draco c'est Lulu car il s'appelle Draco Lucius Malefoy et il me fait penser à Lucifer après tout il est quand même assez orgueilleux.

Harry partit dans un gros fou rire et il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes avant qu'il soit totalement calme étant donné qu' Orion l'avait suivit. Orion regarda alors sa montre et reprit plus sérieusement :

\- il va falloir jouer serré pour que Dumby ne découvre rien et qu'on arrive à vivre librement. Il faut absolument que l'on se provoque au moins une fois cette semaine. Essaye de faire croire à Weasley que tu es son meilleur ami, il faut absolument qu'on le surveille. Essaye de te rapprocher de cette Hermione, elle l'air vraiment sympathique et il te faut absolument un allié dans ta maison.

\- Chef oui chef ! Ô Maître de la Manipulation et des Ombres quand nous reverrons nous ? En privé j'attends.

\- Brave petit apprenti, je pense que le mieux sera samedi matin assez tôt pour que personne ne nous suive.

\- ok on dit 8h dans l'autre salle ?

\- oui, ca sera bien. Si tu as un problème, dis le à Daïmon, il sera me trouver. Je te montrerai quelque chose samedi !

Harry et Orion se séparèrent heureux pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Pendant ce temps l'ombre réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Quand il avait vu le garçon s'éclipsait discrètement, ses vieux réflexes d'espion avait reprit le dessus et son instinct lui disait de le suivre. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision, il avait appris beaucoup de chose. L'ombre décida de retourner dans ses appartements, ils étaient à côté de cette salle de classe. Snape, car oui l'ombre était le sévère professeur de potion, décida de se faire une petite tasse de thé avant de réfléchir à tout ça. Il avait parfaitement conscience que le directeur manipulait beaucoup de monde et même qu'il avait placé sous son emprise beaucoup de personne, lui même avait eu du mal à s'échapper de l'emprise de l'imperium… Mais il ne pensait pas qu'un gamin de 11 ans puisse remarquer et comprendre les manigances du « vieux fou ». Plus il pensait à Orion, moins il voyait Black, le garçon lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais impossible de savoir qui… Tandis qu'il finissait sa tasse de thé, il décida de mener sa propre enquête sur ce drôle de garçon et si possible lui donner un coup de pouce car malgré son animosité avec le père de l'enfant, il ressentait le besoin de le protéger…

La semaine avança sans encombre pour Harry et Orion, les cours passionnaient les garçons et tout se passa sans heurte jusqu'au jeudi après-midi… C'était leur premier cours de vol, certains étudiants comme Draco, Blaise, Valentin, Ron et Harry qui vivaient dans une famille de sorciers n'appréhendaient pas du tout tandis que tous les né-moldus se faisaient un sang d'encre. Orion était un peu stressé, il n'était monté sur un balais qu'une fois et il se souvenait plus de la punition qui avait suivit que du vol lui-même. Il était 13h, et tous les élèves attendaient patiemment le professeur. Madame arriva quelque instant après le groupe d'Harry. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, plus vite que ça ! Puis vous tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, et dites : « Debout ! »

\- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Orion lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, tout comme celui de Blaise, Draco et Valentin. Il aperçut Harry et vit avec satisfaction que son balai était dans sa main droite. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Neville ne bougea pas. Ron aussi avait le balai à la main mais il avait dû attendre bien 3 minutes avant de réussir.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position, Orion et Harry furent très fiers d'entendre le professeur les féliciter sur leurs excellentes positions.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux...

Mais Ron voulait tellement montrer qu'il savait voler qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

-Redescends, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle.

Mais Ron s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il était déjà̀ à trois mètres. Il monta jusqu'à six mètres. Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et...

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et le roux se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai continua de s'élever de plus en plus haut, puis dériva lentement vers la Forêt Interdite avant de disparaitre à l'horizon.

Madame Bibine était penchée sur Ron, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

-Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçons, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

-Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous souviendrez de la punition que vous aurez !

Ron, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté́ de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Aussitôt qu'ils furent en dehors de leurs champs de vision, Orion décida de provoquer Harry. Il s'approcha de lui, et lui pris le Rapeltout, donné le matin même par le directeur. Il s'éleva sur son balai et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Alors Harry ! Sera tu capable de venir chercher ton précieux cadeau ou vas tu appeler papa et maman ?

\- Rend moi ça tout de suite Orion !

\- Si tu le veux viens le chercher.

Orion savait que son frère volait très bien, depuis tout petit James lui faisait faire du balai mais quand il était monté dans les airs, il avait ressentit tout un tas de sensation mais jamais la peur. Il se trouvait très à l'aise sur son balais, du moins assez pour tenir tête à son frère. Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'enfourcher son balai et de s'élançait vers son « ennemi ». Orion partit en trombe poursuivit par Harry, ils firent tout un tas de cabriole avant qu'Orion décide de faire une petite feinte : il partit à fond vers le sol puis remonta en chandelle suivit d'un looping juste avant de faire un brutal virage en épingle. Harry n'avait pas put le suivre mais il le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Orion eut alors l'idée du siècle, enfin selon lui, il lança de tous ses forces la boule. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour pouvoir redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, en tenant le Rapeltout au creux de son poing.

Pendant que les garçons faisaient des cabrioles, 4 paires d'yeux les regardaient mi- stupéfié, mi- effrayé. En effet en entendant les cris des élèves restaient au sol, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall avaient accourut mais s'était stoppé en voyant les acrobaties. Ils s'étaient regardé et avaient eu la même idée bien qu'ils allaient devoir jouer serré pour que personne ne s'en doute trop vite.

Les garçon venaient juste d'atterrir quand ils entendirent une 1ère voix furieuse criait :

\- HARRY POTTER

Et une 2ème encore plus dangereuse :

\- BLACK

Orion n'eut pas besoin de se retournait pour savoir que c'était son directeur de maison qui l'avait appelé et que c'était le professeur McGonagall qui avait appelé Harry. Ce dernier s'était retourné et pâlissait à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que sa directrice approchait.

-Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre tout de suite dans mon bureau ! Et sans discuter ! rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit Harry ouvrir la bouche.  
Baissant la tête, Harry l'a suivit tandis que Snape s'approcher dangereusement de l'héritier Black.

\- Black ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de désobéir à un professeur croyez moi !

Black le suivit en silence mais avec la tête haute, bien qu'intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Ils avançaient dans le château en silence, s'approchant inexorablement du lieu maudit par des générations d'étudiants. Pendant le trajet, l'esprit d'Orion dériva sur sa première retenue.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Orion venait juste de finir son dîner dans la grande salle avec ses amis, il se remémorait sa discussion avec son petit frère et poussa un gros soupir. Il voudrait pouvoir montrer au monde entier qu'il aimait Harry, il voudrait pouvoir le protéger, le réconforter mais à cause du directeur il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'insulter. Il était vraiment frustrer ! Il était encore dans ses pensées quand Val vint vers lui pour lui dire que c'était l'heure de leur retenue et qu'il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard._

 _La descente vers les cachots parut très longue aux deux garçons et quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant la grosse porte en chêne noir, Orion commençait à douter de l'ingéniosité de son plan. Après tout, tous les étudiants les avaient regardé avec un air désolé quand ils avaient sus ce qui s'était passé en potion, même les Gryffondors ! Val avait alors pris le peu de courage qu'il avait en main et avait toquait. Une voix sèche et froide avait répondu et les garçons étaient entrés. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville étaient déjà arrivés, ils se mirent juste devant le bureau à côté des autres. Severus les_ _regarda d'un air sévère et dit :_

 _« - Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley vous nettoyez les chaudrons avec ces brosse à dent et sans magie. Miss Granger et Monsieur Londubat vous me classez tous les bocaux des étagères par année et genre. Quand à vous deux (il désigna Orion et Valentin) vous me ferez toutes les potions écrites sur le tableau et je veux 50 fioles de chaque chacun. Valentin tu te met au fond de la classe et Black devant._

 _Les jeunes se regardèrent avec un profond air de désespoir mais tout le monde partit pour faire leur tâche sans dire un mot. Vers minuit, il ne restait plus qu'Orion et Valentin, ils étaient épuisé et avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment, mal aux bras et aux dos. Severus décida que la punition avait assez duré pour ce soir, après tout il restait encore 5 soirs pour faire leur faire comprendre que le cours de potion n'était pas un terrain de jeu !_

 **Fin du flash-back**

Oh Merlin ! Il était vraiment mal ! Il venait juste de comprendre pourquoi le choixpeau avait voulut le mettre à Gryffondor ! Mais quel imbécile ! Il avait vraiment agit en pur Griffy sur ce coup là, et il allait très certainement mourir…


	7. Chap7:Surprise

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Désolée de tarder autant pour la mise en ligne de ce court chapitre... Mais maintenant que le concours blanc est fini je vais pouvoir publier plus souvent :) Petite question : cette histoire fait partie d'une série souhaitez vous que je poste les autres histoires en même temps ou les unes après les autres sachant que des fois il y aura des références ? Voilà bonne lecture et en**_ _ **espérant que vous aimerez.**_

Chapitre 7 : Surprise

 _Il avait vraiment agit en pur Griffy sur ce coup là, et il allait très certainement mourir…_

Le professeur Snape décida de rentrer dans une salle de classe déserte plutôt que d'aller dans son bureau, qui se situait quand même à l'autre bout de château ! Il fit asseoir son élève sur une chaise alors que lui même s'assoyais au bureau puis il commença de sa voix douce et menaçante :

« - Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense jeune homme ?

\- …

\- Rien, je m'en doutais ! Je vous rappelle Monsieur Black que chez le Serpentards, on réfléchit et ensuite on agit ! Vous n'êtes pas un de ces stupides lionceaux ! C'est pourquoi vous me ferez 50 cm sur le fait de réfléchir et d'agir en suite après avoir envisager toutes les conséquences. Vous aurez aussi une semaine de retenue avec Rusard et que l'on ne me rapporte pas que vous avez encore désobéis à un professeur sinon jeune homme je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

Severus fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi polie et encore moins à ne pas avoir de protestation. Il décida que finalement le garçon était peut être assez intelligent pour prendre ce qui aller suivre non pas comme une récompense mais juste un constat de son talent.

Pendant ce temps, Harry montait les marches de pierre en suivant le professeur McGonagall qui ne disait toujours rien. Elle ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle au professeur Fliwick qui donnait son cours dans la salle.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter du bois quelques instants ?

Du bois ? Mais pour quoi faire du bois ? se demandait Harry qui commençait à paniquer un peu. Mais Dubois était en fait un élève de cinquième année, un garçon solide qui avait l'air très étonné́ d'être ainsi arraché à son cours.

\- Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Ils la suivirent le long du couloir. Dubois lançait à Harry des regards surpris.

\- Entrez là, ordonna le professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui et se planta devant les deux garçons.

\- Potter, je vous présente Olivier Dubois. Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

L'expression de Dubois passa de la surprise au ravissement.

\- Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?

\- Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Ce garçon a un don. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. C'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait, mais apparemment, on n'avait pas l'intention de l'exclure.

\- Il a attrapé cette boule de verre après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur McGonagall. Et il s'en est tiré sans la moindre égratignure. Même Charlie Weasley n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant.

Dubois avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

\- Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.

\- Dubois est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, précisa le professeur McGonagall.

-Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Dubois qui tournait tout autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail. Léger, rapide... Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.

\- Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander si on peut faire une entorse au règlement et fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Dieu sait que nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que celle de l'année dernière. Nous avons été littéralement écrasés par les Serpentard. Pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus osé regarder Severus Rogue en face...

Le professeur McGonagall observa Harry d'un air grave par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de ne pas vous punir pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Puis elle eut soudain un sourire.

-Votre père sera très fier de vous, ajouta-t-elle. Lui aussi était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

Severus demanda au garçon de l'attendre sagement ici. Il se précipita, avec dignité quand même, vers la classe du professeur Flitwick afin de récupérer Marcus Flint, capitaine des Serpents. Ce dernier fut surpris de l'intervention de son directeur de maison mais aussi légèrement inquiet, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de plus que d'habitude. Il entra dans la salle de classe où Orion l'attendait très perplexe.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put dire quelque chose, le directeur de Serpentard commença:

\- Black voici Marcus Flint, capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Marcus voilà Orion Black notre nouvel poursuiveur, s'il passe les tests avec succès mais je n'en doute pas.

Marcus était bouche bée ! Ce gamin ? Un poursuiveur ? Mais qu'avait donc bu Snape ! Devant l'air étonné de son élève, Severus expliqua légèrement les "exploits" du rejeton. Le jeune capitaine eut alors des étoiles dans les yeux et un grand sourire béat. Severus se retourna vers Orion et lui dit :

\- Comprenez bien que tout ceci n'est pas une récompense ! Et ne me faite pas regretter ma décision. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la coupe quitte mon bureau.

A partir de ce jour, les entraînements eurent lieux presque tous les soirs. Si tous les Gryffondors et pratiquement toute l'école étaient au courant qu'Harry était le nouvel attrapeur, chez les Serpentards, on taisait la nouvelle position d'Orion, c'était leur arme secrète et personne n'avait eu vent de la nouvelle.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent assez vite pour nos deux amis, ils avaient peu de temps pour eux et leurs amis entre les devoirs et les entraînements. Il n'y eut plus d'autres altercations jusqu'à un certain jeudi d'Octobre...


	8. Chap8:1er match

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ou du moins à ce que se soit assez fidèle à ce que j'imaginais. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 8 : 1er match

Cette année, de manière exceptionnelle, le début de la saison de Quidditch avait débutait très tôt. En effet, le premier match aura lieu le 1er jeudi d'Octobre.

 **POV Harry**

Au matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et retentissait de conversations joyeuses qui portaient toutes sur le match de Quidditch.

– Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose, disait Hermione

– Je ne veux rien.  
– Un simple morceau de toast, l'encouragea Hermione.

– Je n'ai vraiment pas faim 'Mione !

Dans une heure à peine, je serai sur le terrain et le stress me noue le ventre.

– Harry, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dit Seamus Finnigan. Les attrapeurs sont toujours la cible principale de l'équipe adverse.

– Merci, Seamus, répondis-je en le regardant couvrir ses saucisses de ketchup et en luttant contre ma violente nausée.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade, je peux entendre le brouhaha assourdissant depuis les vestiaires. Je revêts la robe rouge de notre équipe nerveusement. Mes pensées partent alors vers les Serpentards, eux, sont habillés en vert, puis vers Orion. Est-il aussi nerveux que moi…

 **POV Orion**

J'ai peu dormi cette nuit… Et maintenant je m'en veux, le match commence dans 1 heure et je me sens complétement fatigué… Draco arrive à la table du petit déjeuner et me pose une potion devant moi. J'hausse un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, il me répond juste :

– potion revigorante pour éviter que tu tombes de ton balai…

Je rougis légèrement, décidément je suis vraiment fatigué ce matin c'est pourquoi après un merci, je me décide à boire l'infecte décoction. Aussitôt les effets de la potion se font sentir et je lance un regard ampli de gratitude à Draco sous le regard goguenard de Blaise et Val. J'engloutis un rapide déjeuner et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un discret regard à la table de mon 'tit frère. Par Merlin ! Il est au bord de l'évanouissement ! J'espère que ca va aller…

Onze heures… Je suis dans les vestiaires avec l'équipe et on se change en silence. Marcus nous a bien briffé hier soir, il n'y a donc plus rien à dire. On entendant le grondement de la foule dans les tribunes et je pense à Harry qui doit être lui aussi en train de passer sa tenue rouge et or. Morgane, fait que tout se passe bien et qu'il ne soit pas blessé…

 **POV Harry**

Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Messieurs, dit-il.

– Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Angelina Johnson qui jouait dans l'équipe au poste de poursuiveur.

– D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Dubois. Nous y voilà.

– Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Fred Weasley.

– Celui que nous attendions tous, ajouta George.

– On connait le discours d'Olivier par cœur, dit Fred à Harry. On était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière.

– Taisez-vous, vous deux, coupa Dubois. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eue à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais.

Il eut un regard noir qui signifiait: « Sinon, gare à vous ! »

– Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous.

Mes jambes tremblaient mais rassemblant le semblant de courage Gryffondorien, je suivis Fred et George sur le terrain où nous fûmes accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Je vis que Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean s'étaient assis côte à côte tout en haut et avaient déployé́ une grande bannière sur laquelle était écrit: « Potter président ». Hermione avait même réussi un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. Dean avait dessiné en dessous un énorme lion Gryffondor. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue et lui redonna du courage.

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, Madame Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

– Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

Je remarquai qu'elle s'adressait tout particulièrement à Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Orion était juste derrière, il dégageait une aura de confiance et de désinvolture impressionnante pourtant en observant bien on pouvait voir qu'il était nerveux : il se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Nos regards se sont croisés et il m'a fait un clin d'œil.

– En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît. J'enfourche aussitôt mon Nimbus 2000. Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

 **POV Orion**

Marcus se retourne vers nous et nous lance un

– Que les meilleurs gagnent et les meilleurs c'est nous !

On répond tous un grand « OUI » en levant le poing en l'air. C'est un rituel bête mais ça a le mérite d'apaiser toute l'équipe.

On s'élance alors sur nos balais sous les acclamations de notre maison pour aller se poser au milieu du terrain vers Madame Bibine.

– Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

Étonnamment, on avait l'impression qu'elle s'adressait plus à Marcus qu'à Dubois, comme si un Gryffondor ne pouvait pas faire de coups bas ! Harry est légèrement sur le côté et je le vois lancer un regard vers la tribune, je fais de même et je remarque alors une énorme banderole marquée « Potter président » écrit en lettres lumineuses enchantées. Je souris mentalement et remercie Hermione pour cette bonne idée car Harry semble vraiment touché par ce geste. Je sais très bien que mes camarades ne peuvent pas faire ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déçu. Finalement nos regards se croisent et je lui fais un clin d'œil. Que le meilleur gagne !

– En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît.

J'enfourche aussitôt mon Flèche d'Argent (cadeau de mon directeur de maison, mais ayant appartenu à mon père d'après lui). Madame Bibine donna alors un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

 **POV spectateur**

Le match commence fort… Les poursuiveurs de Serpentards attaquent aussitôt et à la surprise général Orion Black marque le premier but du match. Les gradins se déchaînent ! Comment se fait-il que Black soit dans l'équipe ?

Mais bien que les 3 autres maisons soient quelque peu perplexe, tout le monde se remet bien vite dans le jeu car Orion marque a nouveau un but : déjà 20 points à 0 pour Serpentard.

Pendant plus de deux heure le match, les quinze joueurs firent des cabrioles, utilisèrent des ruses et autres pour marquer. Serpentard mène largement avec 190 à 50. Le vif d'or s'est montré qu'une fois mais est vite repartit se cacher au plus grand soulagement de Serpentard. Depuis maintenant une demi-heure aucune des deux équipes n'arrivent à marquer et si Gryffondor attrape le vif, ils gagneront. C'est pourquoi dans un dernier effort désespéré, Orion s'empare du souaffle, s'élance, avec un de ses coéquipiers au dessus de lui. Olivier Dubois, le gardien des Gryffondors, voyant la un sorte de feinte de Porskoff (1) décide de s'élever un peu plus haut pour se prévenir d'une attaque venu de l'autre poursuiveur. Personne n'avait prévu, pas même ses coéquipiers, qu'Orion partirait dans un magnifique salto avant, puis tire au meilleur de sa trajectoire. Personne ne bougea et personne ne vit la balle passait dans l'anneau, on fixait tous Orion qui tendait la main vers son balai en hurlant « Accio balai ». Le balai réagit au quart de tour et heureusement car Orion ne le rattrapa que de justesse. Lee Jordan annonça alors « 200 points pour Serpentard grâce à la remarquable charge de Chelmondisto effectué par Black, mais attendait voilà Potter qui plonge, suivit de pré par Higgs »

En effet, à peine Orion était il sur son balai qu'Harry aperçoit un éclat doré près du sol côté Serpentard, sans même hésiter il plonge en piqué afin de gagner assez de vitesse pour distancer l'autre attrapeur. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade, tout le monde vit alors qu'il avait une main plaquée contre sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir, il toussa et un objet doré tomba alors au creux de sa main.

—J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! hurla-t-il en agitant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Et le match prit fin dans la plus totale confusion.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Marcus Flint continuait de hurler:

—Il ne l'a pas attrapé, il a failli l'avaler !

Mais comme aucune règle du jeu ne l'interdisait, Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient donc bel et bien à égalité pour la première fois depuis la création de l'école…


End file.
